


Roleplay

by CrazyPinkPenguin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Rape Fantasy, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyPinkPenguin/pseuds/CrazyPinkPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean fulfills his girl's rape fantasy. Do don't read if it offends or upsets you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roleplay

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by one of my readers a few years ago. It's basically a girl playing out her rape fantasy with her man(Dean, Supernatural.) Do not read if it's something that might offend you.

 

 

The force of the wind made her eyes water and hair blow around wildly. She blinked against it, wrapping her arms around herself and pushing her hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ears for the hundredth time that night. She shivered, her teeth chattering together.

Behind her was the sound of a car engine approaching but she couldn't hear it. The only thing she could hear was the wind whistling past her ears.

“Hey!” Someone shouted beside her.

She jumped, blinking rapidly against the wind. Turning around, she swallowed her fear and forced herself to speak. “Yeah?” She shouted back, walking closer to the car until she was almost able to touch it. 

“You want a ride, sweetheart?” A man asked and the only reason she could tell he was a man was because of his voice; the water in her eyes made it hard to see.

“I don't really accept rides from strangers.” She replied but couldn't help a small smile.

“My names Dean,” From his voice she could tell that he was grinning. “What's yours?”

“Tasmin.” She replied, biting her lip.

“Well, Tasmin, we're not strangers any more.” Once again, she could tell he was grinning. “C'mon, sweetheart, get in.”

“Fine.” She nodded and moved round the car. Opening the door, she sat down before closing it behind her. She rubbed her hands together and blew on them, trying to get them warm again. “Thank you,” She told the man, taking a glance at him.

_'Oh. My. God._ ' She thought. Turns out, the man was gorgeous. Completely drop dead gorgeous.  He had sandy blonde hair which looked incredibly soft. His eyes could not be described, and his body was extremely well built. 

“You're welcome,” He chuckled, giving her a glance. “Where you goin'?” He asked.

“Closest motel if that's okay?”

He nodded. “It's fine, I'm goin' that way myself.” He smirked.

She gave him a smile before turning her gaze to the passenger seat window, watching the road fly by. She frowned when the road started to slow until eventually it stopped. She took a glance at Dean, just in time to see him turn off the engine.

“Uh, what're you doin'?” She asked.

“Well,” He shrugged, licking his lip just as his hand landed on her thigh. His head moved forward till his lips touched her ear. “Hopefully, _you_.” He whispered, his teeth catching her earlobe, nibbling on it.

“What?” She squealed, pushing herself against the door. “No way, I'll just walk.”

“I don't think so, sweetheart,” He responded and quickly grabbed her wrists before she could open the door. “Nu huh,” He shook his head. “Don't worry, baby, I'll be gentle.” He grinned and grabbed some roped from the back seat, tying it around her wrists.

“You can't do this,” She gritted out, trying to pull herself away but he was a lot stronger. She shook her head. “I'll...I'll have you arrested.”

He grinned, giving her a hard kiss. “You won't have enough time to call the police, baby. You'll be tied to my bed all day.” He whispered, his hand rubbing her stomach now that he had tied her hands.

She wiggled against the rope, whimpering in frustration when it wouldn't budge. “I'll pay you,” She tried. “I'll give you money.”

He shook his head, gripping her legs in his hands and forcing her to slid don the seat before kissing his way down her stomach. “Don't wan' your money,” He mumbled, lifting her top and kissing her belly button. “Wanna' hear you scream my name.”

Despite the situation she still felt her panties dampen at his words. “But-” She gasped, feeling him sudden rub her sex through her jeans.

He chuckled huskily. “Guess that's one way to shut you up quiet, huh?” He used his finger to trace over the seem of her jeans, pressing down, making it dig into her clit. He pressed his lips to her jean-covered thigh, close to her sex and inhaled. “Mm, you smell so good, I bet you're real wet, huh?”

“N-no,” She stuttered, letting out a breath. “Just, stop, okay? Please,” She begged, trying to loosen the rope again.

“I don't think you really want me to,” He replied, unbuttoning her jeans. “I think that you want me to make you cum.”

“No, I want you to stop!”

He looked up, staring into her eyes as he removed her jeans, shoes and socks. “Am I gonna' have to gag you?” He asked, raising his eyebrows.

“N-no, just don't, please?”

Dean tutted and grabbed a cloth from the back seat. He tied it around her head, putting it in her mouth. “That's better,” He grinned, “Now I can work without interruptions.” With that, he kissed up her now naked thigh, holding her legs open when she tried to close them.

Tasmin continued to struggle, feeling his hot breath on her thigh and sex.

He grabbed the front of her panties, tugging it up so her panties slipped between the lips of her sex. He gave it small tugs, listening to her moan at the fiction it caused on her nub.

“Sounds like someones starting to enjoy this,” He teased, using one hand to hold the panties between her pussy lips and the other to trace her clit. “Mm, looks so tasty, don't you think?” He grinned, leaning down and nudging it with his nose. She jumped, making him laugh and pull away. “Ready, sweetheart?” He asked. Not waiting for an answer, his leaned down, capturing her panty-covered clit lightly between his teeth.

Tasmin bit down onto the cloth, trying not to moan as Dean looked up at her and sucked on her nub, watching her reaction. She could feel his wet mouth soak the fabric and she couldn't help the moan that escaped her.

Soon, he introduced his tongue into the mix, flicking it expertly, lapping it softly before dragging the whole length of his tongue over her clit, loving the way it contracted underneath him.

Just as she was about to cum, he pulled away and took off her panties, sliding them down her legs.

Once the panties were gone, he held her legs in his hands, opening them widely as he observed her, smiling. “Your panties are soaked, baby,” He tucked them into his back pocket and looked down at her pussy. “So's your pussy,” He grinned. “So pretty,” He commented, running Two fingers along her slit. “Did you know that you had a pretty pussy, baby?” He hummed, stroking her lips. “You're so smooth, kinda' makes me think you were hopin' for this to happen.”

She shook her head, her breathing harsh.

“You're soakin' my seats, baby,” He said softly, glancing up from her sex. “Guess I'm gonna' have to clean you up.” He leant down, licking the wetness that had spread along her thighs and lips.

Tasmin closed her eyes, trying to ignore the feeling of his tongue as it pleasured her..

“Mm,” He hummed. “You taste so good, baby,” He groaned, his tongue moving up to trace the sides of her clit. “Could eat you all day,” He swirled his tongue around it, taking a glance up at her. “Relax, baby,” He smiled, seeing how nervous she was. “You don't need to worry; I'll be gentle,” He whispered, leaning down and kissing her clit softly. “And I'll make you cum so hard.” He finished, wrapping his arms around her legs and flicking her nub with his tongue.

She moaned, not being able to hold it in and tried to move her hips but he held them still.

“Mm, baby, cum for me.” Dean moaned, his tongue making tight circles around her clit. “I wanna' see you cum for me.” He breathed, his lips cradling her clit whilst his tongue flicked it.

That was all it took.

Her hips jerked in his hold, her eyes squeezed shut, embarrassing noises escaped her lips.

“Oh, fuck yeah, that's it, baby,” Dean moaned, watching her, sliding his middle finger into her. He curled it, making it hit her G-spot. He pumped his hand in and out, keeping his finger curled so it hit her G-spot every time. “You want me to taste your sweet little pussy again?” He asked, kissing the top of her slit.

Tasmin whimpered and shook her head but they both knew she wanted it really.

Dean nibbled on her pussy lips. “C'mon, you know you wanna' cum for me again, baby.” He said, sliding his tongue between her lips and finding her clit again. She started whimpering, her muscles tensing as a second orgasm washed over her.

A second later, she collapsed against the seat, her breathing harsh.

Dean smiled and slid his finger out of her. He leaned up and kissed her bottom lip that was curved round the cloth. “C'mon, baby, we'll finish at the motel.”

–

“That's it, baby, lift that pert little ass in the air for me.” Dean demanded, kissing the back of her neck.

Tasmin struggled. Her hands were tied to the bed posts and she was laying on her front, completely naked. She brought her knee's up, her hands griping the bed.

Dean hummed and ran a hand over her back, sliding it over her ass to her pussy. He slid Two fingers into her. “I'm gonna' pump that little pussy so hard.”

Tasmin whimpered. “Dean, don't.” She said, the gag no longer in her mouth.

“Mm, baby,” Dean purred, positioning himself behind her, his fingers still pumping into her. “I'm gonna' fuck you so good,” He curled his fingers. “You're not gonna' walk for a month.”

She closed her eyes against the pleasure.

Dean removed his fingers before lining himself up with her opening. “Fuck, so hot, Tasmin, baby,” He groaned, pushing the head in. “Mm, so fuckin' hot. Look at my big cock sliding into your little pussy,” He slid the rest of the way in, savouring the warmth. “Hold on, baby,” He told her before he pulled out then thrust back in sharply.

They both let out moans.

“Mm, yeah,” Dean groaned, building a rhythm. “Gonna' make you cum again,” He said, sliding a hand down her stomach, finding her clit. “C'mon, baby, cream on my cock.” He groaned, rubbing her clit furiously.

Tasmin screamed, her orgasm ripping through her body. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” She whimpered.

Dean started to go faster, muttering an occasional 'oh yeah,'. He could feel his own orgasm building, his balls tightening.

“Baby, I'm gonna' cum,” He groaned. “Cum with me,” He demanded, his fingers sliding into her, along with his dick. “Mm, C'mon baby,” He begged. “Want you to cum with me,” He rubbed her palm against her clit, mashing it against her body.

A few more thrust and they were both done for. Dean collapsed against her back, her body collapsing against the bed. When he had his breath back, he untied her and laid down on the bed, grabbing her wrists and rubbing them soothingly. “So?”

“Mm,” She moaned, rolling onto her side. “So what?” She asked, snuggling against his side.

“So what'd you think? Was it everything you thought it would be?” He grinned, kissing her reddened wrist.

“Hell yeah,” She nodded, breathless. “Next time we'll do your fantasy, honey,” She kissed his chest.

“Sweet,” He grinned. “I love you.” He kissed her forehead.

“I love you too,” She smiled and leaned up, kissing his lips. “And thank you,” She said. “It was _amazing_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
